conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Diane Hall
| name = Diane Hall | image = Diane_Hall.png | imagesize = | honorific-suffix= | caption = Hall in a state visit to the in 2008. | office = 17th Prime Minister of the Commonwealth of Rainier | term_start = 12th May 2005 | term_end = 3rd October 2009 | predecessor = Carwyn Maddock | successor = Andrew Clarkson | deputy = Thomas Lawson Frank Jackson Yvonne Casimir | constituency = Nanaimo—Ladysmith (1993-2013) | office4 = Leader of the Opposition | primeminister4 = Gerald Fairbrook | term_start4 = 8th February 2002 | term_end4 = 12rd May 2005 | predecessor4 = Thomas Lawson | successor4 = Hywel Price | office3 = Leader of the Labour Party | term_start3 = 8th February 2002 | term_end3 =5th October 2009 | predecessor3 = Thomas Lawson | successor3 = Samuel Paul | office2 = American Secretary for Education and the Youth | term_start2 = 13th March 2016 | term_end2 = | predecessor2 = Michael King | successor2 = | birth_date = 17th December 1968 (47) | birth_place = , Rainier | party = Labour Party | nationality = Rainian | alma_mater = | profession = Politician, businesswomen | spouse = Peter Hall | children = 2 | religion = }} Diane Hall (née Gwynfor; born 17th December 1968) is the politician and teacher who served as the Prime Minister of Rainier between 2005 to 2009. She was the leader of the Labour Party from 2002-2009, the Leader of the Opposition between 2002-2005 and Member of Parliament for Nanaimo—Ladysmith between 1993-2013. She currently works as the American Secretary for Education and the Youth for the Conference of American States as one of the representatives in the American Secretariat for the Social Democrats of America. She was the first female Prime Minister. Born in Moscow in 1968, Hall was a teacher until being elected to the Rainian parliament in the 1994 election as the Labour candidate for Nanaimo—Ladysmith. After factional infighting in opposition, Hall was elected as Labour party leader following the Labour party's defeat in 2003 becoming leader of the opposition. Hall unexpectedly won the 2005 election, becoming the 17th Prime Minister of Rainier and the fourth from the Labour party. As Prime Minister she implemented policies, supporting the expansion of women reproductive rights and policies, passing legalisation for civil partnerships in 2007, withdrawing troops from Iraq and expanding funding for the Health Assistance Programme (HAP). Hall adopted to deal with the as well as cutting back welfare programs and continuing privatisation. In 2013 she stated she would retire from the role of prime minister and in 2016 she opted to take the role of American Secretary for Education and the Youth for the Conference of American States, stating she wishes to help engage and educate young people in politics across America. Hall's term as Prime Minister was controversial, being applauded by the for her progressive social and social democratic economic policies, and condemned by the mainly over tough gun legalisation and overseeing high deficits. Early life Diane Hall was born Diane Judy Gwynfor on the 17th December 1968 in the town of . Her father, Johnathan Gwynfor, was a self-employed electrician with her family being politically conservative and attended the Anglican Church of Rainian. Her family is of Welsh and German descent, and she was an only child. As well as her native English, Hall also speaks Welsh and Italian. Hall attended the West Park Kindergarten before enrolling in the Glywir Middle School, where she showed aptitude at maths and English. She scored high scores in her Standard Primary Examinations (SPE's) and Standard Secondary Examinations (SSE's), enabling her to attend the College of Columbia at the age of 16, one of the top colleges in Rainier. In her youth she supported the Labour party, identifying as a . In 1986 she enrolled in the Rainian State University to where she studied political science coupled with a teaching training course, receiving an bachelors degree 1989. Hall continued teaching training through to March 1991, qualifying to become a politics lecturer at the UG. After becoming a lecturer she became a member of the National Confederation of Teachers, a trade union, and subsequently became a registered member of the Labour Party. She co-currently worked as a researcher for the party, rising her profile within her local Constituency Labour Party. Member of Parliament In the 1993 election Hall was successfully chosen as the candidate for the Nanaimo—Ladysmith constituency, the same year the Labour was defeated after 17 years in government. In her election to the Nanaimo—Ladysmith constituency, she distanced herself from the Labour , and made a name for herself for appealing beyond Labour's traditional base of unionised workers' and students to also appeal to middle class homeowners by basing her campaign around rather then economic issues, as well as advocating CAS membership and a women's right to choose regarding abortions. Upon being elected to parliament, Hall rose rapidly within the Labour caucus. Hall upon entering parliament became a member of the Social Democrat (or ) wing of the Labour party. Following the 1993 election Griffith stepped down from the party leadership, triggering a two-way leadership election between the Thomas Lawson and Joe Richmond. Hall supported Joseph throughout the campaign, who represented the social democratic faction within the party over the radical left represented by Richmond. Lawson won the election after three rounds of voting, inaugurating Hall into his shadow cabinet as shadow foreign secretary. Hall as Shadow Foreign Secretary initially opposed the Maddock government's stance towards the , with Maddock calling for the bombing of and the removal of President . When in 1999 bombing was approved by parliament Halll condemned the Maddock government as "having skimmed over important information and preparation in their attempt to launch a war...this intervention does nothing but put Rainian lives at risk". She later clarified after the bombing which was perceived by the Rainian public as a military success that the Labour party had not opposed the intervention in principle (having previously led military interventions in Iraq and Bosnia and Herzegovina) but had opposed the approach taken by the Maddock government. Leader of the Opposition The NUP won the 2001 election, causing Lawson to step down from the party leadership. Michael Clarke was the first MP to declare his candidacy on the 13th December followed by Hall on the 17th. The contest saw Hall pitch herself as a centre left alternative to Clarke who was on the party's right. Hall crucially was able to gain the support of the Rainian Inclusive Trade Union Confederation (RITUC), the largest trade union in Rainier and main financial backer to the Labour party. Hall won 57.6% of the vote compared to Clarke's 42.4% taking the majority of PLP, CLP and affiliated trade union block votes which enabled her to be elected as Labour leader, taking the role alongside leader of the opposition in February 2003. Education policy Foreign relations North America Latin America Europe Asia Middle East Political views Personal life Category:Individuals Category:Rainier